Yo siempre te amare
by mafecita
Summary: Bueno aqui va mi primera historia, espero que les guste.


YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE

Ginny Weasley jugaba con su cabello mientras miraba a lo lejos un largo pasillo del colegio Hogwarts. Hace pocos segundos podía jurar que era la chica más feliz del mundo, hace pocos segundos era novia del chico que le había robado el corazón y a ella no le importaba como le dijeran ni que pensaran de él, a ella solo le importaba lo que él era por dentro, un chico tierno, maravilloso, hermoso y con un corazón gigante… él era todo lo que ella estaba esperando de lo que se podía llamar príncipe azul SU príncipe azul.

Pero el tenia un misión una misión de la cual ella no podía saber, el era parte de algo de lo que ella no podía formar, pero una cosa si era segura si Ginny Weasley se quedaba cerca de su mejor amiga Hermione o su hermano Ron no iba a poder evitar estar cerca de el, y eso era exactamente lo que él le había pedido que no hiciera… estar cerca de él, le dolía en el alma pero tenía que evadirlo. sabía que iba a estar sola ya que hace solo unas semanas había mandado a volar a sus "amigas" por hablar mal de Hermione, pero afrontaría el reto y pasaría las ultimas semanas de clases sola… pero con la cabeza en alto y pensando en el.

If I should stay,I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I knowI'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

(Si me tengo que quedarme, yo solo estaré en tu camino, así que me voy, pero sé que pensare en ti en cada paso del camino)

Así que la más pequeña de los Weasley's se paro de la banca en la que estaba sentada y camino lentamente hacia el gran comedor que estaba en el ambiente mas melancólico que ella podía imaginar y justo en la entrada estaba el Harry Potter la persona con la que tenía que evitar contacto pero que ella sabía que siempre amaría, si, porque eso que ella sentía ya no era un cariño profundo, ya era amor.

And I will always love you.I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm.

(Y yo siempre te amare, yo siempre te amare. A ti me amado a ti. Hmm)

Así que dejo escapar un suspiro y camino hacia un espacio vacío en la mesa esperando que en cualquier momento su mejor amigo Neville llegara y la abrazara o le diera algunas palabras de aliento, pero mientras lo esperaba no pudo evitar que algunos de sus recuerdos con Harry se le vinieran a la mente, como cuando él la beso en medio de la sala común, cuando tuvieron su primera cita, cuando Harry se puso celoso de Colin, cuando Harry y ella se escaparon de las clases para pasar el día juntos, cuando Hermione enojo con Harry por distraerla mientras estudiaba, cuando Ron se molestaba por que se daban besos al frente de el. Al recordar esos momentos Ginny no pudo evitar que una lagrima callera sobre su mejilla, ella sabía que no podía ir a donde Harry iba por que ella no era lo que el necesitaba para esa misión.

Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need.

(Recuerdos buenos y malos, Eso es todo lo que me llevo. Por lo tanto, adiós. Por favor, no llores, Ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo que tú necesitas.)

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- Dijo Ginny mirando a Neville a los ojos

- lo siento, pero me acabo de enterar de lo tuyo con Harry – dijo Neville sentándose al lado de ella

- escuchaste cuando se lo decía a Hermione y a Ron? – pregunto Ginny

- No. me lo dijo Luna, que se lo había dicho Katie, lo escucho de Lavender, que se lo dijo Cho, que lo averiguo de Natalie que se le salió a Dennis que se lo dijo en secreto Colin que se lo dijo Dean y Seamus que lo escucharon de Harry ron y Hermione- sonrió neville

-oh- dijo Ginny – eso responde porque aquellas chicas me ven con pena….

- Necesitas desahogarte- afirmo Neville cogiéndola del brazo mientras la llevaba a los pasillos, caminaron hasta que encontraron un pasillo vacio, se sentaron en el piso de este.

- Nev…- dijo Ginny mirando al piso cuando ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de profundo silencio- Yo siempre lo amare…- dijo empezando a sollozar.

And I will always love you. I will always love you.

( Y yo siempre te amare, yo siempre te amare)

Yo…- dijo Ginny en un sollozo- le deseo lo mejor, tu sabes? – pregunto a Neville mirándolo a los ojos mientras el asentía- yo… espero que cumpla lo que tiene que cumplir, que sus sueños se hagan realidad, deseo que disfrute, que sea feliz… y..- dijo Ginny empezando a llorar mas fuerte- también le deseo amor…- Ginny sonrió melancólicamente- pero… en especial si es conmigo.

Y será contigo – Dijo Neville- el regresara por ti, como los cuentos de hadas- Ginny sonrió- aunque- continuo Neville- tú no eres de esas princesa que se quedara en la torre tan fácil… eh?- Ginny rio, era verdad ella lucharía hasta el final.

I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love.

(Espero que la vida te trate bien, y espero que tengas todo lo que has soñado, y te deseo goce y felicidad, pero por encima de todo esto te deseo, amor)

Yo siempre lo amare- Volvió a decir Ginny mientras Neville y ella se encaminaba hacia la sala común - y siempre lo esperare- susurro para sí misma.

Yo siempre la amare- sollozaba un chico pelinegro tirado en su cama a media noche sin poder conciliar el sueño. Porque solo a él le pasaban estas cosas? Por primera vez en toda su vida había sido verdaderamente feliz y el estúpido de Voldemort venía a quitárselo. Pero el sabia que solo seria por un tiempo por que el regresaría algún día por ella y pasarían toda la vida juntos, porque Harry Potter siempre amaría a Ginny Weasley y algo le decía que Ginny Weasley siempre amaría a Harry Potter.

And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you. You, darling, I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

(Y yo siempre te amaré, Siempre te amaré, A ti, querido, te amo. Siempre, siempre te amaré)


End file.
